Sakura's Lips
by extraordinaire
Summary: Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a well functioned 16-year-old that must be hormone driven because of all the mental images that get placed in my head. Oh and one last thing about me...hm...I am obsessed with my pink-haired teammates delicious looking lips.


**Sakura's Lips**

"Please," She begged while pouting. I sigh deeply because, yup, she's at it yet again. Yup, those perfect lips just begging to be kissed. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but they're always just…there.

"Fine," I answer as she dances around cheering. I let out another sigh because those beautiful lips are gone.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She says in that god damn annoying, high pitched voice. I cringe at just the sound. Then, she does the unthinkable and actual hugs me. Yup, hugs me. I freeze, not knowing what to do.

"Come on," I order, pulling her by the wrist. She looks at me, confused.

"Where, Sasuke?" She asks. I just continue pulling at her wrist and bringing her out of the training grounds.

"You said that you didn't want to spar today." I supply.

"Yes Sasuke; I know. But why are you coming with me?"

"I'm walking you home." Sakura smiles brightly at my comment and wrings her wrist out of my grip, replacing it with her hand. I almost, _almost_, blush at the contact.

"You're so sweet Sasuke-kun!" She says while intertwining our fingers. Yeah, now I'm blushing. Damn hormones and damn those images of Sakura in pink underwear, strapped to my bed.

…

"Would you like to come in?" I should be listening to her, but I'm not. I'm focusing on her lips; shining in the sunlight. The way she licks them with her tongue when they get dry; she'd never know what that does to me. "Sasuke-kun, hello," She's waving her hands in front of my face now, and I quickly snap back to reality.

"What did you say?"

"Would you like to come it?" She questions once we reach her doorstep. I should say no, go home and train. Or I could go into her house and spend more time in her presence.

"Sure," I answer while walking behind her into her small apartment.

"I'll go get some tea. Make yourself at home." Sakura said before gracefully walking into the kitchen. I sit down on the familiar pink sofa and look around at her small living room. Pictures decorated the whole room. The one from the old team 7 was there, as well as the one we took a few months ago. I was smirking in that one; closest thing to a smile that I'll give.

She has pictures of her with her friends, and even one with me. A few months back, at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, I got a little tipsy, and apparently became extremely photogenic. Her lips look so damn kissable in that picture.

Yeah, I guess your all wondering why I, Sasuke Uchiha, the only one living, might I add, is…um, what should I call it, …infatuated with my teammates lips. Well, it's not only that. It's everything about her. Since I had returned from the Sound, I've been having…weird feelings around her. Like, if she was talking with another guy, I'd want to murder him. And I feel this need to protect her and be around her all the time. Love, I think not; admiration, most definitely.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while placing a pink tea cup in front of me. I shook my head in thanks as she sat down next to me on the couch.

We were in an awkward silence. I was thinking about, well, her. I don't know what was going through her mind, but it apparently silenced her.

"So…um…" Sakura stuttered while playing with her hands. I watched her perfectly smoothed lips, that didn't look like they were covered in disgusting goop. See, she had this whole protest against lip gloss, saying that it made girls look like they had water all over their lips and that no guy would want to place their lips on it. She happened to be right; well for me anyway.

She used lip balm instead of lip gloss. It was just enough to make her lips shimmer, but not look weird. She'd always tell me and Naruto about the new ones she bought and make us smell them. They, surprisingly, smelled really good. My favorite was the one called, "Hazelnut & Fig". It sounds gross, but has the most amazing scent; ever. I could tell that she was wearing it today, which, of course, tempted me more then ever.

As she pursed her lips together, I couldn't fight the urge to imagine them atop mine. They're probably really soft and warm and taste delicious. I bet the taste is much better than the smell.

"Is the taste of your lip balm better than the smell?" I asked out of nowhere. Once I realized that I asked such a question, I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. I couldn't do this because she had quickly moved her lips on mine. I smirked in the kiss and was about to respond when she moved away.

She looked at me with worry, fearful of what I might do to her for the sudden action.

"So…" She asked, referring to the lip balm comment I made.

"I didn't really get a taste." I answered as she shook her head, showing that she understood. "How about another one?" She looked at me shocked, but shook her head yet again, slower than before.

I placed my hand behind her neck and brought her into another kiss that lasted two minutes longer than the first.

I lifted my lips off hers and looked her straight in the eye. She was heavily breathing, being how she needed some oxygen from our last make out session.

"It definitely tastes better." I stated. She smiled as I returned it with a smirk. Then, an idea popped into my head and I started kissing her jaw line, going all the way down to her neck and collarbone.

Now it's time to accomplish that pink underwear and chained to my bed fantasy…

**The End**

**

* * *

****A/N: Yeah, I'm with Sakura on the whole lip gloss thing, so I thought it would be a cool fanfiction! I have the same lip gloss she does and it smells so fudgin' good! The story is kinda short, but whatevs! I've had the idea in my head, so I was all "I'm gonna totally write this!" And Chica Chica yeah, I did!**

**Like it?**


End file.
